Pakistani cricket team in Australia in 1989–90
|team2= |captain1=Allan Border |captain2=Imran Khan |runs1=MA Taylor (390) DM Jones (247) |runs2=Imran Khan (311) Wasim Akram (197) Javed Miandad (190) |runs3= |wickets1=MG Hughes (16) TM Alderman (13) |wickets2=Wasim Akram (17) |wickets3= }} The Pakistan national cricket team toured Australia in the 1989–90 season, under the captaincy of Imran Khan. The series set a Pakistan team, regarded as one of the strongest in the world against an Australian team returning from an unexpectedly successful tour of England. The series was marred by a series of incidents and conflicts, including a walk off by the Pakistani players during a tour match against Victoria in protest at an umpire's ruling. The three Test series was won by Australia 1–0. The touring party consisted of Imran Khan (captain), Aamer Malik, Aaqib Javed, Abdul Qadir, Ijaz Ahmed, Javed Miandad, Mansoor Akhtar, Maqsood Rana, Mushtaq Ahmed, Nadeem Ghauri, Rameez Raja, Saeed Anwar, Saleem Malik, Saleem Yousuf, Shoaib Mohammad, Tauseef Ahmed, Waqar Younis and Wasim Akram. Summary of results All Matches: Played 17, Won 5, Lost 9, Drawn 3, Tied 0 First-Class Matches: Played 6, Won 0, Lost 3, Drawn 3, Tied 0 Test Matches: Played 3, Won 0, Lost 1, Drawn 2, Tied 0 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 223 (90.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = MA Taylor 52 (144) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Wasim Akram 6/62 (30 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 107 (65.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ijaz Ahmed 19 (33) | wickets-team2-inns1 = TM Alderman 3/30 (19 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 8/312 (dec) (108.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = MA Taylor 101 (240) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Wasim Akram 5/98 (41.4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 336 (137.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ijaz Ahmed 121 (331) | wickets-team2-inns2 = TM Alderman 5/105 (33.5 overs) | result = Australia won by 92 runs | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = PJ McConnell (Aus) and RJ Evans (Aus) | motm = Wasim Akram (Pak) | report = Scorecard | rain = }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 257 (76.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Wasim Akram 52 (68) | wickets-team1-inns1 = CG Rackemann 4/40 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 341 (133 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = DM Jones 116 (239) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Wasim Akram 5/100 (43 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 9/387 (dec) (143.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Imran Khan 136 (361) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Merv Hughes 5/111 (32 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 6/233 (83 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = DM Jones 121 (205) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Tauseef Ahmed 3/80 (32 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = AR Crafter (Aus) and LJ King (Aus) | motm = Wasim Akram (Pak) | report = Scorecard | rain = }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 199 (94.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Imran Khan 82 (203) | wickets-team1-inns1 = TM Alderman 5/65 (33.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 2/176 (65 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = MA Taylor 101 (227) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Waqar Younis 1/21 (9 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = AR Crafter (Aus) and PJ McConnell (Aus) | motm = MA Taylor (Aus) | report = Scorecard | rain = The match was extended by one day after 3, 4 and 6 February were washed out }} Other matches Pakistan also competed in a tri-nation ODI tournament involving Australia and Sri Lanka they won 5 of their 8 round robin matches. In the best of three final with Australia, they lost 2–0. External sources * Australia v Pakistan, 1989-1990 * CricketArchive 1989-90 Category:Australian cricket seasons from 1970–71 to 1999–2000 Category:International cricket competitions from 1988–89 to 1991